Abandonment
by Uriel Falcon
Summary: Why had he left her all those years ago? Sara leaves on time for once after listening to Alison speak of her mother, who was unable to care for her because of her condition. This sparks something in Sara. Her thoughts.


The Abandonment

She had to go home. There was no way she could stay here and keep professional, especially when more information just kept coming in. She couldn't take the fact that Alison's mother could abandon her so easily over her condition, keeping her locked up and hidden from the world. It made her sick to her stomach, feeling her vegetarian sandwich already churning in her stomach. Sara sighed and walked up to the locker room, grabbing her stuff quickly. She was just about to exit the office when Nick approached her.

" No overtime tonight, Sara?" He asked, effectively blocking her way. Sara nodded.

" I'm feeling really tired tonight, I've been under the weather all week... I'll see you tomorrow." Sara explained quickly, watching as her story set in Nick's mind and seemed to satisfy his question.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and headed on his way to the DNA lab. Sara continued the path to her car, throwing everything into the back of her Denali and started the engine, flying out of the parking lot as fast as she could without being arrested or pulled over. As she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment, Sara was beginning to feel the rage subside. When she reached her apartment, she slumped down onto her couch, thinking the day over.

It wasn't the fact that Alison had been abandoned because of her condition, it was the fact that she could relate to Alison. Sara tried to put it out of her mind... She had been on the case barely a few hours and she had already become attached. Hopefully Catherine or Sophia would solve the case before she got back to work in 12 hours.

Her mother had abandoned her as she slaughtered her own husband, but that was explainable. The abuse had been so bad, Sara even remembered the pain. How could she forget, everything was always hurting, gym class was a dread because she didn't want to show her bruises or cuts. Her father couldn't be considered as an abandoner, because he was murdered. Funny, the one person she wanted to leave didn't leave the way she wanted them to. He took her mother down, too.

Sara growled at herself, jumping up and walking around, running her hands through her hair. She had to stop thinking about her family, about them, about how her life had been turned upside down and upchucked like bad noodles. She could understand her parents, she knew that it was bound to happen even if she wasn't there. But what she didn't understand, was why her brother left her there.

She had been 12, he was 16. When he left, why didn't he tell her where he was going? She was smart, she would have kept quiet, she would have helped him out in any way possible. But he up and left, and Sara couldn't bring her head around it. He knew that it would get worse for her, he knew that all the pain would drop on her and her mother. The beatings would worsen, something bad would happen. Was there something he knew that she didn't? Did he know that their mother was about to kill their father?

Sara was confused. If she was the elder one, she would have brought her brother with her wherever she went. Did he hate her for finding the weed under his bed? For being a younger burden? Was he still alive, or was he dead or incarcerated? So many things were going through her head, she needed to clear it all out. She grabbed her keys and went for a walk, down to the park a few blocks north.

As she walked, she continued to think about the things that were going on. Why was she complaining about being abandoned? Why should she care, she found a real family that loved her, and eventually became what she wanted to be career wise. She was glad they abandoned her, left her alone to think of what she would never be. They set an example of what she would avoid for the rest of her life, and eventually the kind of people she would investigate and put away in jail. So to Sara, being abandoned back then wasn't so bad. Her brother, Jude, could run as far as he wanted, he could even forget she existed. Sara couldn't care less. But it didn't mean that these cases wouldn't bother her. It didn't mean that she wouldn't feel lonely and lost almost constantly.

Sara walked down a dirt path, looking around at the morning sky and plant life around the park. She passed a man, sitting under a tree, looking disheveled. He was unshaven, his clothes dirty and ragged, his face quiet as he slept. Sara took a good look at him. Speak of the devil, there was Jude. Ironic that she would find him in Vegas. She smiled lightly, and began writing a note on a piece of notepaper from her pocket. Sara walked over to Jude, and placed the note in his hand.

_Hey Jude. You don't remember me, but I do. You look a lot like dad now. I'm sure you don't want to hear that, but that's okay, because I didn't want to be left alone. Now I'm happy that you did, though. I'm a CSI. You won't care, but I would have hoped that you would have lasted on your own. Thank you for not taking me with you._

_Sara Sidle._

With that, she walked back to her apartment, a tiny skip in her walk. Being left behind wasn't so bad, at least not then.

END


End file.
